Rose Colored Glasses
by Conejillo89
Summary: Two years after the wedding of Daiki and Meimi, everything has changed in the young couple. New people and new events have begun to appear ... Thanks to mimichanMC and Ryu Glass 13 for the inspiration for this story. English version of my previous Spanish one.
1. The only eternal thing is change

Two years after the wedding of Meimi and Daiki, things had changed a lot in the couple's marriage. Right after the wedding, Daiki was offered a juicy promotion as chief of detectives in the Seika police department, which he accepted without hesitation. And Meimi decided to exercise her career as a social worker. But something was dying little by little in the home of the Asukas, who due to their busy schedules, saw each other less and less, lived less and less and knew each other less and less.

It had been a really strenuous work day for Daiki, who came crawling to the apartment he shared with his beautiful wife. That day, a particularly violent shooting had occurred against the owner of a restaurant, from which Daiki previously found his links with the mafia as a money launderer. The accused had died in the shooting, two of the assassins and two police officers, when one of the chiefs of the square and his personal guard personally took charge of the detectives using high-caliber machine guns.

The privileged trigger of Daiki had managed to kill one of the minions, however the boss had escaped unharmed. The government increasingly pressured the Seika police to trap the capo, which had stressed everyone in the department, and our young police officer was no exception. Having been a prodigy in the police force, standing out at an early age for having solved in an almost superhuman way a series of criminal cases of crimes as varied as swindling, art trafficking and theft, he had surpassed his gray, lazy and mediocre father, a a half-baked detective who could never solve any case without the help of his son, it was natural that Captain Ishihara expected the best of him, so much so that, by his recent success, the captain soon to retire promised the young Daiki that he would be his successor , the youngest captain in the history of the corporation.

Reeking of sweat, alcohol and cigarettes, he walked with difficulty through the portal. Meimi watched the television, while hearing the tumbles of her husband towards the kitchen, she let loose a sigh of boredom. It was not the first time that he arrived in a drunken state, having found in alcohol a way to relax after the long and exhausting days of work that sometimes forced him away for days. Sometimes, after being out for several days, he did nothing but sleep, paying little or no attention to Meimi.

-Meimi, I'm hungry, there's nothing ... said in a harsh and tired voice Asuka Jr. - Serve me now, I'm very tired- The young woman looked at him with narrowed eyes. Barely containing her annoyance said: - Help yourself, it's in the refrigerator- -Meh, you do this every day, you never receive me with hot food, nor in a good mood and you call yourself my wife! - replied the drunkard grumbling among hiccups.

Meimi opened her eyes menacingly. -Well, it seems you only want a maid! - I'm not going to serve you, you're big enough to take care of you alone- the redhead said sharply. Asuka muttered something incomprehensible, and muttering went to the refrigerator. Meimi returned to the living room, and sat down, sighing deeply. Her life was completely boring these days, and she had already forgotten many of the pleasant moments that were plentiful at the beginning of his union with the detective. The work and the hectic life of both, as well as the consequences of not being just a courtship, but a marriage, with the commitment, sacrifice, dedication and emotional work that it requires, were finally showing themselves in a not very nice way. The discussions began to escalate after a few months, and although Asuka promised to change and Meimi did the same, nothing happened. Everything was so absurd and unreal, Meimi thought. Of that clumsy but full of life, intelligent, handsome and tenacious boy who had known when both were fourteen years, there was nothing left. Both had changed a lot, orienting themselves to very different lifestyles and jobs. They were no longer those twenty-two-year-olds who had sworn eternal love on an altar. Life was no longer pink, the rose-colored glasses were broken, maybe forever.

Meimi saw Asuka walk to the bathroom. A filthy splash followed. He had already vomited before reaching the toilet, Meimi was annoyed to clean the dirt of her husband almost every night for the last months. But something in her harbored the possibility that old Asuka, hardworking, attractive and cheerful, would one day resurface. The hopes of Meimi, were consuming. She saw him increasingly ugly physically, with his beard unshaven, his hair greasy, his shirt full of stains of coffee and cigar, his shirt torn, his shoes dirty, and a flabby belly that was beginning to show. She, however, still retained that youthful and dazzling beauty, that it seemed that not a day had passed since she had left the magician's suit and the ponytail. But there was now a lot of sadness and loneliness in her eyes. It was no longer the sweet, coquettish and sassy Saint Tail who did acrobatic leaps through the roofs, many years ago. Maybe she needed something, too, to get out of her monotony. Asuka took refuge in alcohol, but Meimi?

It no longer made any sense to go to the chapel and listen once more to Seira's empty advice. It was easy for her, that she had not married, having dedicated her life to a God, of which Meimi was hesitating at the moment. Her old friend seemed increasingly bored and indifferent to Meimi's problems, and her warnings were increasingly generic and superficial. What good would it do to be married to death with someone who has almost completely forgotten you, someone who is practically a stranger at home? Someone who has betrayed not only his wife, but himself in the pursuit of personal glory? A guy who only knows how to look at his navel, drink and shoot like crazy, Meimi thought irritably, already in the room she shared with him, she looked at the mirror. There she was, like the first day he put on the thief's suit, her thin body, but well formed, firm and athletic. Physical exercise helped her a little to release tensions with Asuka and his employment, as well as keep her looking younger than she was. Her hair had grown back, sometimes she combed her hair back with a ponytail to try to cheer up her husband, but it seemed to be useless. Again, those blue eyes, so filled with dismay, were filled with contained tears.


	2. We killed Him

-What happens Seira ?. This is very strange. Normally I'm the one who calls to meet us in the chapel, but what about you, dear? - said a puzzled Meimi over the phone.

-I will tell you when you're here- Don't worry about me- answered the always serene Seira from the church. Meimi arrived at the aforementioned time, after work.

It had been a day of little work, although that had benefited a distracted Meimi, who could not stop thinking about her plight with Asuka. Seira greeted her friend with great looked somewhat pale and haggard. Both walked to the confessionals, without stopping talking as when they were teenage girls. For a moment Meimi felt happy again, remembering those raids and adventures as Saint Tail.

In the calm of the old wooden chest, Seira whispered

: - Are you sure nobody is hearing us? - -No, it's okay Sei, tell me, what's the matter?- answered the redhead Seira took a breath. Meimi sensed that something was not right. Something perhaps had deeply moved her wise and patient friend.

\- I can't believe anymore ... Where is God? - said the nun, in a tone of deep melancholy. - What ... what do you say? - stuttered Meimi - Last month, I went on a charity mission to Thailand. A mission with a group of Albanian sisters and us. It was ... horrible ... - Seira cut off as a tear came from her left eye. -

What happened? - Meimi could not afford to hold a grudge against Seira, despite the constant apathy and notorious satiety of the latter when the redhead confided her marital problems. - We couldn't help it. A plague of cholera broke out, and many children died. If God is good, why did he allow this to happen? And that was just a little. There is too much corruption, hypocrisy, abuse of all kinds and impunity both among the charitable organizations of the government, and among the sisters of other congregations. - she sobbed. - Wherever I go, there is only sadness and emptiness, the elderly cancer patients ask if Jesus will come for them soon and end their suffering, I see how they die in their beds in poverty without their relatives being able to doing anything for them...

\- The nuns of the Albanian order insist that suffering, pain and plague bring them closer to the Lord, and I only see how they are tortured so inhumanly ..! - Now Seira was whining painfully. Meimi came out of her cubicle and took the poor nun by the hand, hugging her with all her might. - That same question has haunted me for many months, dear friend Seira ... - answered Meimi barely containing the desire to moan in pain.

\- God ... has abandoned us ... Criminals kill people in this city, politicians lie to us shamelessly while we each time we have fewer basic rights, pets are left on their own, in the streets without food or water, younger children lack manners, steal helpless people and consume drugs ... Meimi and Seira separated. Both lowered their eyes. They didn't dare to meet each other's eyes. God is dead ... we killed him ... nothing else matters anymore - whispered Seira. Meimi stood still, not knowing what else to say.

After a few moments of silence, Seira's soft voice rose: -This is uncomfortable ... Thank you for coming Mei.- -If you need me, you know where I am.- The redhead turned around. The sky was overcast, threatening to rain. Meimi hurried out of the church before the rain reached her.

Suddenly, Meimi heard Seira speaking to her. The nun had not stopped looking at her as she walked away.

-What's wrong? - Her friend replied

-Live for yourself- she expressed with a tremor in the sister's voice.- Don't worry about anyone else. Live your own life. Remember it.-

Those words pierced deep into the girl's consciousness. Live by herself .Perhaps, despite being a part time housewife, she was also a worker, who due to the precarious economic situation had been forced to leave the comfort of home to embark on the difficult world of workplace. She had been a woman who had always served others as a social worker or as Saint Tail, but always, was altruistic, detached and gregarious. Always working sick or at extra hours to help those most in need, or those hurt by injustice. Possibly Seira was not so misguided. It was time to reclaim her own life, to take care of herself and give herself the love that Asuka didn't give her. She walked away for a long time before it started to rain, as the first drops began to fall, she took a taxi with an uncertain direction ...


	3. Wooden doll

Meimi set foot in the old concert hall. Tonight an important Broadway musical would be presented. The old musical Strike Up the Band would be presented in the city. It was a good opportunity to distract her from the heartbreaking conversations she had had with Seira and at once, give herself a unique opportunity to see one of her favorite musicals.

When she was little, her father, being a magician, performed in similar venues; therefore, he was familiar with musical comedy, and classical music, which he enjoyed listening with great passion. The girl took a seat. After a brief pause and darkness, the play began. Meimi was ecstatic, she had always wanted to see this musical live, but she had only managed to see it through film adaptations or theater filming. Suddenly, in the play appeared a young man with brown eyes who gesticulated happily. And the girl remembered ...

The art galleries, the concerts of cultured music and the museums were not alien to Meimi, in principle from her days as Saint Tail, until those endless afternoons, that, when leaving work, having finished her domestic chores and without Asuka hovering for the house, she decided to check out the offer of artistic events in Seika city. Cultivating her sensitivity and refined taste, Meimi had witnessed extraordinary symphonic concerts, seen defiant paintings, admired sculptures that left her breathless ... But nothing like the young brown-eyed guitarist.

It happened that, one day, the young woman attended a chamber recital in three times. In the first place a soprano would act accompanied by a pianist, in second place a guitarist and in the third a string quartet. The soprano demonstrated her great vocal ability, leaving everyone deaf, but fascinated the audience by the sweetness and drama of her voice, the string quartet proved that it does not take a whole orchestra to create majestic music, and finally the guitarist. She had seen many musicians during the magic shows with her father, but none like him. When going on stage, Meimi did not pay much attention. From afar, his distracted, absent, upright, humble and thin silhouette did not make him stand out too much in front of other singers or conductors. It seemed like a mediocre guy, a poorly paid clerk who had mistakenly walked the stage, however, when he took his guitar and performed, he became a hurricane. When Meimi saw for the first time, the enormous passion, dedication, concentration and emotion that the man put on his guitar, she was hooked. And she couldn't get it out of her head. The following month, for her luck the man would be giving again a concert, but this time, there would be something different, for being a function of charity, the musicians would give a talk and chat with their followers. Meimi didn't miss her chance, and again, after a fabulous concert in which the guitarist received a standing ovation, she found himself in a small room adorned with Greek columns and climbing plants. While she tasted a glass of French wine, she saw it for the first time.

Appearances deceive, and sight also when seen from afar. The musician was of medium height, light brown hair, long sideburns, brown eyes and white skin. Slim, wearing a thin black striped suit with a matching ascot on his neck. He was quite attractive up close, although the shyness and the feeling of absence were more evident than ever. The young man was received with kind words and congratulations from the guests, however, he seemed to give the people his thanks in a very absent and careless way. Suddenly, a blow was heard.

-Oh!-

Meimi came closer to look better. The guitarist had stumbled upon one of the columns. He got up awkwardly while a young woman beside him looked at him sarcastically. A man in the background laughed discreetly. Meimi came closer. She could see his eyes again. Behind that absent and unexpressive look, there was a feeling of melancholy. Or maybe it was just Meimi's imagination, given her current state of mind.

-Maestro, I'm so sorry! Those hideous and vulgar columns, the director of the orchestra of this theater insists on putting them-argued the organizer of the event apologizing.

"Never mind," the man answered him. His voice was low and manly. If he had not been a guitarist, maybe he would have been a baritone, maybe a bass singer. A voice full of authority and strength. Much more elegant and refined than Asuka's, Meimi thought. A second later, she wondered why she had thought that.

The musician sat next to Meimi, completely absorbed in his thoughts, not paying attention to the redhead who looked at him curiously. The girl looked at him with interest. She realized he was perhaps her age. A prominent person in his field of work at a young age, just like Asuka and her ... The thought of her husband only managed to put her in a bad mood, so, to distract herself, she went to the snack table to take a sandwich. When Meimi returned to her place, the boy was gone.

The dignitary excused himself with Meimi. "Looking for the maestro, miss?" He's always like that ... "he said smiling." It's a bit quirky and eccentric, but we all appreciate it. Not only is he talented, he is always very kind and respectful to all of us even though he seems to care nothing and goes to his business. He was very helpful to the conductor when he broke his leg when leaving a concert. A true gentleman! -

Meimi laughed out of courtesy. A second later, the guitarist had returned: - Ah, Leroy! - exclaimed the organizer enthusiastically - This charming young lady loves your music. Come here to meet her-

Despite his clumsiness, the man tried to put on his best pose. He greeted briefly the pretty redhead, who despite being kissed on the cheek by the musician didn't notice anything strange or unpleasant about him.

-I'm Meimi Haneoka. Pleased to meet you, maestro-

\- Thank you very much, it's good to know that someone likes my music - the man said robotically. He wasn't looking at Meimi. He looked towards the window, as if he was looking for some butterfly or bird fluttering on the other side. However, their eyes crossed for a second with Meimi's. This time it was not her imagination. There was deep melancholy in the eyes of the young musician.

-I'll leave you alone- the dignitary spoke, and he left immediately. Leroy broke the awkward silence:

-It's weird that someone calls me "Maestro".- croaked his serious and dry voice - It has taken me years to learn to play and I am still not good enough, or so I think- he snapped as if declaring a speech, without looking at her interlocutor the eyes.

-Why do you believe it? I think ... you're amazing. I could never play an instrument. I'm too clumsy for that, although I'm good at dancing-

-I can't dance - Leroy muttered with seclusion.

Meimi laughed loudly. She liked the guy despite his strange social behavior.

-I believe that if you try hard enough, you can achieve what you want- replied the diligent Meimi- I learned to do some ... things that my father taught me, and I didn't rest until I dominated them- An old reflex was activated in the girl. She was used to hiding her old identity as a thief.

-It's a tricky thought sometimes.- continued the musician- I couldn't say that to a blind man. How will he manage to see if his eyes don't work? Will he force his brain to do it? - Meimi became embarrassed. It was true what the young man said. She swallowed and tried to change the subject ...

-Eh, how long have you been playing music? -

-Twelve years. I started since I was a kid.

And you are?

24 years old to be exact.

The same age as Meimi and Asuka. And yet, in his gestures, there was a sense of adulthood, severity and seriousness that Asuka had not yet achieved. Like an aged soul. An old man sick of life in the body of a young man. Meimi and Leroy continued talking about music, discussing their favorite composers and pieces. Finally, the gathering ended. Upon leaving, the musician said farewell to the rest of the people in the room. Outside of the theater, just before taking his taxi, Leroy caught sight of Meimi.

-Thanks for the conversation, Meimi Haneoka- the serious gesture was more pronounced than ever.

-Nothing, it was a pleasure- Meimi said walking away to take the bus., With a shy smile.

"What a peculiar dude" -the girl was ruminating. "But he's nice and kind, that serious attitude ... I'd like Daiki to stop acting like a child and be an adult, like Leroy McAllister, he's the way he is, he loves what he does and follows his instincts, but he's still polite and respectful, his eyes are so precious "... Meimi cut off her internal monologue at once. She felt the burning in her face. That couldn't be ... she and that bizarre guy? That guy who was more of a kind of crazy music scientist? The one who was able to play the most complicated and at the same time most emotional piece, but who was like a wooden doll when going down the stage? "I like her music, not him ..." All this must be a mistake, she assured herself, as she got off the bus.


	4. Man in the box

Meimi woke up. She yawned, dressed, put on her make-up, after drinking a cup of coffed, picked up an apple and left for her work. This would be a very different day for her.

The work day happened without great surprises, and the truth is that Meimi was willing to miss her day. The morning went by as gray and as boring as ever. After work, that tedium was going to change. She had an appointment, although a date of friendship, nothing serious or too committed. Yes, it was with Leroy. She recalled how they met again several times after their unusual first meeting, almost always in the dressing rooms of the venues where the musician performed. A kind of strange friendship was beginning. Meimi listened to the new pieces of the musician, not yet recorded, and he asked for her opinion. One day, however, it was different.

An elderly woman was at the door of McAllister's dressing room, shouting expletives and beating the wood with her wrinkled hands.

\- You're ungrateful! You are just like your father, a bum without a job or benefit, you won't always make a living out of music! You forgot your mother! -

Meimi approached the woman

\- Madam, what happens, are you okay? -

-Ah, yes, just that I have an ungrateful son- Lee, get out immediately!

Leroy McAllister came out. He looked haggard and tired.

-Mom, I already told you that I'm not going to leave music- It's what I love and makes me happy- the musician answered between his teeth. His eyes were buried in the floor.

Meimi looked at him. The melancholy in his eyes was more notorious than ever.

\- Madam, you need to calm down. I don't think it's a good idea to argue here. You'd better retire and then agree to solve your problems with Leroy in private -

-And who are you? Ah, sure an easy skank who wants to catch Lee! - the old woman shouted. Meimi was angry, and immediately took the lady's arm, which didn't stop screaming and protesting, leading her to the exit of the precinct. There, she asked one of the guards to ban her from entering again. The woman kept cursing insults against the guards, until she left.

Meimi went back to Leroy's dressing room. She knocked on the door but didn't get an answer. In the end, she decided to speak:

-Your mother is gone. Everything is fine, Lee. I'm sorry for what happened ... if you want me to leave you alone, I'll come later. - Exposed a distressed Meimi.

-It's me who has to apologize. Come in, Meimi- said the musician opening the door.

There was the young McAllistair, sitting at the makeup table staring at his own reflection. Not in a vain way, but absent. Wishing to lose himself in the depth of the mirror.

-What happens, why was your mother so upset? –

-Well, if you want it I'm leaving, I just wanted to see if you were okay ... - Meimi pointed out.

-It's a long story, but you don't have to hear it- cut Lee turning around towards the girl

-No. Stay a bit, please- I like when you come to visit me-

Meimi smiled a little. She sat on the bed in the dressing room.

\- Well, do you have any new songs for today? -

\- I was composing when my mother arrived. I lost the thread of my composition.

\- Your mother was very rude when making that scandal ... and knowing that you are a respected musician, she doesn't have to ventilate the private topics between you and her ... I am very sorry. She won't enter again, I asked the guard to forbid her to do so.

\- Thank you Meimi, but I don't think that was necessary.

Why not? I only see that she doesn't understand that you aren't a kid anymore. You have grown up and have your own adult life, why does that bother her?

\- My mother doesn't like music. It has never appealed to her that I am a musician, as you could hear. But maybe she has his reasons and I respect it-

\- Lee, for God's sake! Meimi exclaimed, losing patience. "Stop living for others!" If something impresses me about you it is that you do what you want, you are free, independent and you love what you do, but that does not make you a bad person! Forget what your mother says! -

\- McAllister turned around. He looked down, with a gesture of profound dejection.

\- You're right, I ... I was a fool.-

\- Nothing happens .- murmured Meimi- I want so bad to hear your new composition.

They fell silent while Lee absent-mindedly played his guitar, playing what he had created until his mother arrived. Suddenly he stopped playing and whispered:

\- You come here often, what is it? -

\- Nothing, nothing, it's just that ... whenever I see you play, I'm ecstatic. I cannot believe the passion you have when you play, "muttered Meimi.

For the first time, Lee's eyes were fixed more than usual in Meimi's, causing her to be nervous.

-I must leave, my husband will arrive and I have to prepare dinner-

-It's okay. I just want to ask you a favor. Can we leave someday? Just as friends, nothing serious ... you know. I didn't know you were married. "Leroy mumbled, blushing and staring at the ground.

-Of course we can go out as friends, silly- Meimi responded affectionately. I'd love to know you more and know where you get inspiration for that beautiful music you make! -

-Thank you for coming, Meimi.-

-You're welcome. -

And also ... "he said with great difficulty" thank you for helping me with my mother "he concluded without looking at the redhead.

\- That's what friends are for - she answered winking as she walked out of the dressing room.

Days later Meimi and Lee ate ice cream in the park near Meimi's house. They both watched absently the birds that perched on the lake, and the ducks that splashed and submerged in the waters of it.

-Wow. I didn't imagine that you had such huge musical knowledge. You are an encyclopedia-

-Thank you-

Meimi looked at him. He seemed happier and less willing to belittle himself. He no longer looked like a depressed and jaded old man, always wishing to be left alone.

-You told me you learned a trade from your father before becoming a social worker, which was it?

The question hit the girl in the face like a bullet without control. Turning pale, she croaked, "Hey ... my father, he taught me, magic tricks." For some reason she couldn't censore this time.

-Magic is beautiful. On several occasions I accompanied some illusionists, including Cossimo Lombardi-

-Lombardi? The famous Italian magician who made the tower of Pisa disappear? - jumped Meimi-

-Wow, it must have been wonderful! -

\- No, it was not - Lee laughed bitterly - That man is arrogant and abusive. A trick went wrong and he blamed me for it when the show ended. He didn't even pay me-

-Well, I admired him, so sad to find out that he is so unprofessional.- lamented the redhead.

Meimi was satisfied. More and more she saw how Leroy was more expressive and open with her. She saw him less miserable. Less tired of life.

-I suppose ... I've always wanted to ask you, Lee - Meimi- inquired slowly, what happened between you and your parents? You have told me very little, do you still live, or what happens...?

Lee stared at her. The girl thought she had crossed a line that was not allowed due to seeing appear the well-known serious expression of the young man with brown hair, which she hadn't seen written on his face for weeks. But the musician broke to talk almost like a machine:

-My father. He was a musician too. He was never a prominent musician, however he was very persistent. He had the dream of being an orchestra conductor, but he had a very bad temper and was not very liked by musicians. He taught me to be a musician, before he entered the conservatory ... in the end, he only cared about himself, and wished his son would achieve what he couldn't ... "he finished with a choked grunt.

-Why? - Meimi muttered, surprised.

-My father was irresponsible. He forgot his family. He only cared about his dream of being a musician and being praised, of being acclaimed by the masses. We were very poor, and it was because he never wanted to take a job outside of music. He didn't give money to my mother and us, his children, so that we could study, eat, or buy medicine. The little he earned was spent on drink and women. We almost never saw him. But everything changed when I turned twelve. He heard me play the flute and decided to take me under his wing. From there, he forced me to practice every day. He was not patient or tolerant, he went crazy every time I made a mistake, he shouted, he insulted me and he mocked me. He hit me many times ... The day he died I had to play at his funeral. It was strange, to have to put on a good face in front of the family, who didn't know anything about my father and his abuse towards my brother and me ... - The young man's face looked harder and drier than ever. His eyes were fogged.

Meimi had a lump in her throat. It is true that there were many people who came from disintegrated or dysfunctional families to her social work office, but there was a parallel between someone she knew ... yes, between her husband, Asuka Jr. Asuka also, according to her own testimony, had been pressured and cruelly mistreated by a father who demanded him incessantly. Perhaps this made her feel more empathy for Lee's difficult life.

-Although my mother was the one who made sure that we studied and we were good men, she always lived discharging her bitterness against my brother and me, as you saw the day you found her in the theater. She gave us real beatings, she punished us for trivialities or, she forbade us to go anywhere to avoid falling into bad behavior, like my father. In the end, my brother and I went away from her. We help her financially, but prefer not to see her very much ... -

Meimi contained her mourning as best she could. She had grown up in a functional, loving and patient family, where she never lacked affection, food, money or attention. Evidently she could not imagine Lee's life, nor the fact that emotional and physical damage can hurt people, children, young people, the elderly, irreversibly. The abuse of every day, the one that is so normalized that it goes unnoticed. The abuse that is even applauded and accepted. She swallowed loudly.

\- I thank you very much for listening to me, Meimi- the musician stared at the redhead. This time, the girl saw something different in the afflicted eyes. She saw peace and tranquility for the first time.

\- -No ... thanks to you for your trust... I am your friend, remember it- she replied smiling sadly.

\- I like your company very much, Meimi. If you want it, we can go out to dinner, you know, just as friends-

\- Gladly I'm going ... the bewildered Meimi thought.

They remained silent. They didn't know whether to say goodbye or say something else.

-You know? -Meimi spoke hesitantly ... you are a very brave person. I admire you even more for it. You have had a complicated life and you have managed to be what you wanted. You're even more awesome than I thought ... you deserve the best in the world and be happy ... "she finished blushing.

-What you said to me, is very beautiful, Mei - the young man replied. - I really appreciate it- Meimi couldn't help but smile widely. It was the first time he called her in that diminutive way

A moment of tension later, the young man finally got up.

-I have a lot to do tomorrow. I hope we can keep in touch. Call whenever you want.-

-Yes, of course- Meimi answered

They looked at each other's eyes for a few seconds that seemed to last an eternity. There was a fire in the young man's eyes. And in Meimi's eyes, there was a stellar brightness, which suddenly made them act on an unplanned impulse.

The lips of the girl and the young man were intertwined passionately. Meimi instinctively embraced him and he embraced her. A second later, they parted abruptly. Both were blushing and apologizing.

-Ah, I'm sorry Lee, I don't know what's wrong with me, I let myself go too far ... remember I'm married-

-The fool I am, for kissing you knowing that you have a husband-

-It does not matter, we'll see each other, -

-Agree-

They turned around. They did not look at each other over their shoulders again. Meimi was made a tornado in her mind. And that same tornado, had not abandoned her it since that day, emerging periodically, sometimes in dreams, sometimes conscious. Meimi sighed again as she absentmindedly reviewed her emails, thinking of McAllister's brown eyes, today she would see him again ...she can't lie to herself, she was dying to see him again, and maybe, to hug and kiss him again...


	5. Showtime!

The apartment door slammed. Meimi was startled. Asuka came again, perhaps less drunk than usual. But he looked decidedly furious. Accustomed to her husband's bad mood, she decided to ignore him. Asuka went to the table, where she ate in silence. Meimi paid him discreet attention. She had a bad gut feeling.

When Asuka finished, she turned to Meimi. His red eyes were full of anger.

-I've heard something and I want you to tell me what's happening.- he growled

-What happens? - said the redhead without getting upset

-Is it true that you're dating a guy who is a musician? - Asuka roared

-I ... I ... don't... - Meimi stammered terrified. It was true. She went out with Leroy almost every day, sometimes he would come to visit her or she would go to his house, go to dinner or just walk in the park.

"Don't lie to me!" The drunk yelled, taking a clumsy step towards Meimi. I bought you this house, you have always something to eat and clothes to wear, and do you pay me like that? Leaving me for a loser without a future?

"He's not a loser!" Meimi yelled furiously. A second later she regretted admitting she was hanging out with McAllister. - And besides, I also paid for this house with my work! Don't think yourself indispensable, Asuka! -

-So it's true, eh? You have disappointed me, Haneoka. - Her husband gurgled. It has been years since he referred to her with his last name. -Well, do what you want. You know that I love you with all my soul, and you hurt me by cheating me with that imbecile. What's wrong, Meimi? Which was my fault? -

-You are always drunk, you're never home, when you're in you're always in a bad mood or you ignore me, we haven't made love since a while- Meimi muttered rabidly- I don't think you're capable of maintaining an erection anymore- the beautiful redhead snapped cruelly .

Asuka blushed. It was true. His sexual performance left a lot to be desired since months ago.

"You're a... a..." Asuka launched a very offensive word at Meimi, who opened her eyes wide, without giving credit to her ears.

-How ... how did you dare to call me that? You're a ... dirty ... boor! - mumbled a Miemi completely in shock...

-I just wanted to say that. I'm going to the bar. I'm tired- it was closing the door with a rumble.

Meimi was still in shock. It was not possible that the man she once had loved would say such horrible words to her, the one she had known for ten years. A blind fury suddenly seized her. She was going to punish him for once, for his absences, for his drunkenness, for his offenses, for his indifference, for being a lousy lover ... It was time to turn to an old friend and inseparable companion. Showtime was about to open again...

Years after not being used, the black stockings, the pink tutu with crinoline and the waistcoat of frac were dressing the body of the girl. The suit fit her almost the same as when she was fourteen years old, the only difference was she felt tighter the bust and buttock areas. Meimi looked at herself in the mirror while styling her hair again, in a long and beautiful ponytail. She had been practicing some tricks secretly or plainly when Asuka wasn't at home, and managed to resume her illusionist skills in a heartbeat. Saint Tail would go back to the ceilings, as she had done ten years ago. For a moment on Meimi's face appeared the mischievous and seductive teenager she had been. She didn't stop to pray as she went out diligently while Asuka slept like a log.

An hour later, the cops gathered at the modern art museum of Seika city. A sculpture of conceptual art, which in Meimi's eyes was grotesque, had disappeared from the shelf that contained it. Captain Ishihara was at the scene, impatient. Asuka Jr. came down briskly from a police car

-What happens captain? - he immediately asked his superior

-This is impossible, it hadn't presented anything similar in years ... we thought she had left the city or had ended her criminal career, but, the most valuable piece has been stolen from the temporary gallery- the bewildered Ishihara, with the face soaked in sweat, nervously caressing the plaque on his chest.

\- Do you have any idea who could have been? Is there any clue? - Asuka asked, fearing something inside, but trying to contain it.

-The Phantom Thief ... Saint Tail, she left a message to you- Asuka's soul fell at his feet and corrosive anger invaded every cell of his body- Let me see it! - He demanded bluntly to the captain. A simple card adorned with drawings of roses and hearts was in place of the stolen sculpture. Asuka approached and took it:

 _"I have the sculpture, Detective Asuka Jr., this time you won't be able to catch me, Kisses, Saint Tail_ "

Asuka squished the note with his hand, hurting it. What kind of game was his wife playing? She was no longer a teenage girl to continue dressing like Saint Tail and pissing him off with her antics. This time he would teach her a lesson, not only for having committed a crime, but for having been unfaithful.

\- I want all units to follow me- Asuka growled. We're going to raid the whole city even if it takes days. Search in every corner, in every house, if necessary we will look in the sewers and in the dock-

\- But boss, this operation is going to take a lot of time and resources-

\- Do it now, you useless! That dirty thief must not escape us! I want her alive! -Asuka was losing his temper in the most violent and grotesque way.

"Wait a minute Asuka!" Captain Ishihara muttered energetically. "I understand you've been in this case for years, but, I can not allow you to treat my men like that. Remember, I am your immediate superior. We'll see how to organize the raid, but rest assured that this time she will not escape- "She's close, I know!" Asuka shouted as began to gesticulate horribly with his face contorted. - Move over now or it will be too late! Idiots! Imbeciles! Pieces of ! #$%^&*!-

\- Enough, Asuka! - The captain exclaimed- I won't tolerate insubordination! Do what I say unless you want me to degrade junior detective! Asuka mumbled. He took out his gun and pointed to the window, which was wide open. The captain looked at him in astonishment. A second later, he lowered the weapon.

-It's okay. Let's do it calmly- Asuka muttered, resigned.

Meimi was on the roof of the museum, hiding the best she could. The helicopters still didn't appear over the museum, which gave her an advantage in the dark. But she couldn't stay there. Using her catlike skills, she managed to evade the police and enter a nearby garden, where she carefully buried the sculpture. It was very risky to continue carrying the sculpture and put herself to be captured. As she rounded the corner of the garden, she spotted a bar.

Suddenly she had an outburst she hasn't had until then and entered the joint. It was a place for women, where there were handsome and muscular men who, not only were the waiters of the place, but they performed nude shows for the girls, and why not, also for some gay males. Occasionally, live sex shows were also performed with the participation of some of the girls, gays or transsexuals of the public. Meimi went to the bar. Nobody recognized her suit, there were many beautiful women dressed in stunning fashion and some transsexuals dressed in bright colors.

She ordered a whiskey. She drank it immediately. Removing the initial thirst, asked for another and another and another ... one of the handsome waiters approached her asking if she was alright. She could only laugh foolishly and squeeze the waiter's muscular arms. A few minutes later, the waiters took her to the street, where she staggered and laughed. Barely holding herself up, she had an abnormal thought. She should visit Lee. She wanted to kiss him and hug him right then and there. She wanted to be with him, maybe continue with the party spending the night together and dawn in the middle of the party. So, awkwardly headed for Leroy's house, which was not far away.

Lee heard the knock on the door. He could not sleep that night. He had a creative block and was trying to compose one of his most ambitious pieces till that day. When he looked through the lock, a girl dressed in a black magician suit, a pink tutu and black stockings with heels staggered slightly hiccupping. He opened the door.

\- Miss, can I help you with something? Are you Okay? - he said politely.

Lee, darling, let's have fun, - Saint Tail laughed- I miss you so much, come and live with me, baby

. -Me- Meimi? Are you? - Surprise struck the young man - What's wrong with you?

-Ah, nothing, nothing, just went out to have a little fun. Come on, silly, kiss me. She let out a loud belch. Oh, hell. When I'm drunk I think I forget good manners, hahahahaha ...

-Come in, I'll help you- Lee laid her down on the couch while Meimi kept on giggling and babbling incoherently- -You're not going to kiss me, sexy boy? - You're a coward. Just like that Asuka idiot. I'm a whole lot of woman for both of you- she said making a threatening face. - I know you like me, why don't you kiss me now? – she giggled again- If you kiss me, maybe I'll let you do something else- she said flirtatiously, lifting her tutu and showing a black garter belt on her firm thighs to the ashamed Leroy

"Drink this." Lee handed her a cup of coffee, swallowing his embarrassment.

\- More whiskey! -Exclaimed Meimi- Give me more whiskey, I want more whiskey baby, give me a kiss ... Meimi dropped some coffee on the carpet. She drank it nosily. After some more babbling and giggles, she fell asleep half an hour later.

McAllister reflected. That suit ... years before they had talked about a thief in a similar suit. He went to his computer and looked for some news of the case on the internet. As he progressed in the reading, he was getting more and more frozen, everything coincided with Meimi and his clothes that night ... he looked at Meimi who snored loudly, and said to himself ... "It can't be, was Meimi the thief, the thief who stole the sculpture today and who did all those robberies years ago?" This does not make any sense ... But, I'll wait for her to wake up and ask her what's going on. to deliver it to the police This has to be a mistake ... "the musician mused.

He went to his room. Occasionally he went to check on Meimi, to see if she was okay. Meimi slept soundly that night, undisturbed by the noise of police cars that roamed the street all night. McAllister barely slept. The day was rough when he finally managed to fall asleep. He wondered so many things about Meimi, on that strange night ...


	6. Assault and battery

Meimi woke up with a painful headache. She didn't remember much of what had happened last night, only that she had stolen the sculpture and arrived at the house of McAllister, who was sleeping soundly. She got up awkwardly and went to the bathroom, where he looked in the mirror. She was disheveled and her makeup was messed up. She washed her face and fixed her hair a little. She sighed as she looked at Lee lost in his dream.

She was a such a fool for involving him in this mess. With her head down, she left the house. When leaving the building, she remembered that was still wearing the Saint Tail suit and ran to hide in an alley, where she changed to her usual clothes and changed her hairstyle. He went stealthily to the garden where the sculpture was, and was lucky that a patrol police car passing by doing his morning round didn't see her with the sculpture in her hands. At the end, she deposited the sculpture discreetly in one of the flowerpots at the entrance of the museum . The police officers who stood guard at the museum lobby were barely conscious, defeated by a busy night.

Upon returning home, there was Asuka. He just woke up, Meimi felt paralyzed in act

\- What are you playing, stupid? Asuka said with a detonating fury. You just committed a crime, do you know? I can arrest you right now. I just need you to confess, where did you put the sculpture?

\- I gave it back, it's outside the museum ... she said with creaky voice. He staggered. The hangover was still making its effect.

-Did you return it? For that we did a raid? That's why we're breaking our asses all over the city? So that you decide that you are a good girl at once and return her? Did you get tired of doing pranks? Answer me again, why did you do that?

\- Asuka bellowed again, getting redder. Oh, and besides, you went to drink with that ! #$%^&* musician! "He growled with real hatred, grabbing harshly Meimi's arm.

\- Let me go, you idiot! Meimi snorted. But she lacked strength. She was barely able, she had drunk too much without mentioning that she slept in an uncomfortable couch. -You drink every day and I am the one who has to put up with you, you are an hypocrite!

\- Shut up! Talk now! - Daiki squawked -

Go for your stupid sculpture if you love it so much, I told you where it is- Meimi said without remorse

. - Confess it, confess now, I want to arrest you! You deserve it, you're a bad woman, you're ungrateful and treacherous! - Asuka barked, giving Meimi a hard slap.

"Keep your hands off me ... don't you dare, pig!" Drawing strength from weakness, Meimi kicked him hard in the stomach, taking the air out. Asuka could only hunker down as Meimi kicked him in the face. Meimi froze, watching her husband get up with difficulty. He had a bruise on his right cheek, right where she had hit him. The remorse and guilt attacked the girl as blasts of shrapnel.

-Daiki, please forgive me, I didn't want to hit you, I was a fool to steal that piece ... please forgive me. I just wanted to attract your attention again, like in the old days ... that you would catch me again ...

\- Asuka spoke coldly. His look was very hard and severe. Nothing Meimi had said to apologize seemed to have mattered:

\- That's all right, Meimi. I forgive you for this time. I'm not going to press charges against you or arrest you. But I refuse to continue living under the same roof. I'm out. I'm going to my father's house. He was right when he told me about you and women in general. No one is worth the trouble; all are traitors, unreliable and deceptive. They only take away your money and your life, and then they complain about everything. You should have stayed at home and done everything I told you, just like my father did with my mother!

-Your father and you are both macho pigs! You can both go to ! #$%^&*! - shouted the redhead letting out her bawl.- I thought you were different, I thought you were a person who saw me as an equal, not as a maid, or like a piece of meat to ! #$%^&* at anytime no matter what I want, what I feel or how I feel, but I see I was wrong... Go away Asuka! And don't come back here! You're very mistaken if you always expected me to be the self-denying wife ... "she sobbed uncontrollably." I-I hate you ...!

" Asuka remained with the empty look and without saying a word, went through the door. The rest of the day, Meimi stayed in bed, crying non-stop. The hours passed and Daiki didn't return. The girl wanted everything to end at once, and Daiki and she could talk again calmly, as in their happiest years. Night fell. In the news, the police apologized again and again for having been the ridiculous Seika city, for having fallen on a false track. Meimi watched the news as catatonic, running her fingers through her pretty red hair, which was disheveled and greasy. She wanted to cut it again, but something inside of her was preventing it. Soon the door rang. Meimi didn't want to answer, but went ruefully to the door. In the cold of the night, there he was, Leroy looking with great compassion at Meimi. The girl was stunned, and could only look at him with eyes of dejected tenderness.

Oh Lee ... you came.

-Yes. I came because we have to talk.

Meimi was scared. It couldn't be, Asuka had found McAllister? Would her hasband threaten his friend?

\- No, please don't tell me - Meimi trembled uncontrollably.- Daiki went to your house and yelled at you, is that true? -

The young man gave a faint sigh.

\- Worse than that. He tried to accuse me for possession of drugs. I came because the police were doing a raid in my house. I think the strongest drug they will find is the coffee I bought from Brazil - he said sarcastically.

-But what happened? Are you hurt? - gasped the redhead.

-No. But your husband was really wasted. Completely drunk and throwing sparks. He pulled out his gun and threatened me with it, he told me to leave you alone, and that I was just a junkie and a parasite with no future. Then the agents came in and started to tear down my house. I couldn't remain impassive in front of your husband accusing me without proof so I talked to the mayor. I have played for the mayor's brother in several of his parties and he knows me very well, so your dear husband has just messed with the wrong person - said the musician severely.

-Ay, Daiki ... always so foolish !. I hope he doesn't receive a strong punishment! .-

\- No way. I'm so sorry Mei, but I had to do it. I beg you to apologize for evidencing that your husband broke the law-

Meimi fixed her blue eyes on him.

-Don't worry ... she said between her teeth ... you did the right thing-

Leroy did not say anything.

\- My husband is a coward. He hit me earlier this day. I found out that he expected me to be a submissive and weak wife. That doesn't add up with me - the girl suddenly ejaculated. - but I shouldn't have stolen that piece or hit him back - her voice became a sweet and sad whisper, almost childish.

\- I regret that this has escalated to violence, but in the end you did the right thing. Don't feel bad about defending what you want. It was bad to steal the sculpture, it was bad to drink and fight with him, but it was not bad to have an ideal. Calm down Mei. He said putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. "You taught me to be true to myself, and I'm here to support you.

There followed a long, warm and tearful hug from Meimi who clung to McAllister as much as she could. They lasted a while until Lee said:

\- ... ah. Meimi, you're hurting me.-

-I'm sorry.- Meimi said. Let's go to the kitchen. Do you want to drink something?

-Sure thing-

Just when they ended their tea drinking, which was spent in a chat full of uncomfortable silences and monosyllables, Lee and the girl sat on the family sofa, looking at each other with great shame.

Meimi looked much more replenished and calm than the rest of the day. Despite her disheveled hair, she looked extremely beautiful, especially wearing that white lace nightgown Asuka had given her.

\- Lee ... can I ask you something? -

\- Yes, of course, what happens Mei? -

Meimi seemed to have a toad in her mouth. She couldn't speak. The brain didn't connect with the voice.

-You okay, Mei? You need to sleep? I can go now ... it's something late.

-No ... I-I just wanted to know ...

-…Hey…

-You feel something for me? ... finally said the beautiful redhead

McAllister looked at her. The severity was on his face again.

-Meimi, you're still married to him and I ...

-I 'm not talking about that, tell me if you have feelings for me! - the girl raised her voice

The boy fixed his eyes on her:

\- Meimi, you ... I like you since I met you. At first you only seemed like a beautiful girl physically, but later I found that you have many qualities that I admire in a woman. You are sweet, courageous, loyal, charitable, affectionate, smart and strong. I would like the best for you, and I feel terrible that you are going through all this. If you want me in your life, I will be. I can help you ease the pain you have gone through. You made me see that it was not right for me to be hiding from people and to have doubts about the talents with which I was born, that I should make the most of them. Thanks to your support, I began to strive to be a better person, something I forgot to be a better musician. I made the same mistake as dad. "There was no sadness in the eyes of the young guitarist, not a whit. There was only determination, warmth, strength and gentleness.

Meimi's eyes shone with an unusual intensity.

-So you like me? You are in love with me?-

-I think so, Meimi. -

Meimi hesitated a moment. Finally she pounced on the boy, kissing him with great tenderness and intensity. They lasted a long time kissing and hugging each other. At last, Lee got up

\- I didn't look at the clock, it's even later. I must go see what the cops did with my house. At the rate they were going, they probably got me ahead for the summer cleanup.

\- You could stay here for the night, if you like- Meimi spoke

\- I don't want your husband to come here and kill me. Although it is more possible that he'll first vomit and piss on, - said the boy with sarcasm

\- Meimi giggled. She liked that sense of acid humor in the young man.

\- Well bye.

\- Goodbye

\- Meimi and Lee stared at each other. They kissed briefly again, and McAllister turned around. Meimi watched him go through the window, take a taxi and the latter disappear in the middle of the night. For the first time in many months. She had felt a warmth in her heart. A fierce flame that had arisen and couldn't be extinguished ...


	7. Play me like you play your guitar

It had been weeks since the fight between Meimi and Daiki. The house had been emptied of Daiki's personal belongings; He ignored Meimi completely the day he came to pick his stuff up. She simply devoted herself to performing her daily workout routine, without paying too much attention to him. Lee still visited her regularly. Even though Meimi still was very sad, her emotional state began to improve slowly. The laughter between the two began to be more abundant, and the confidence increased each day they spoke.

Did I tell you that I love redheads? - said McAllister mischievously looking at Meimi, sitting at the table. She has just finished her exercise routine and wore black shorts and a matching top with low cut, which stood out her legs and feminine curves. Sweat drops still shone on her white skin. Meimi smiled at him coquettishly.

-This time you arrived just in time, I have to keep myself in good physical condition. It's a little embarrassing to dress like this when you come here.- She said turning red.

\- You look pretty, though -But, I must ask you something. Meimi looked up.

She already knew which question might be.

-Tell me-

\- That weird dress you wore that night... I think... it's very cute. You were really lovely wearing it.- "Meimi laughed nervously

. -Ah, thank you, thank you. It's just... nobody should know who I am, you know ... and that day ... I drank too much. Pardon me for going to your house and having been a burden to you that day, I didn't feel very well... -

\- No problem - -Well- Leroy said shortly - But I would like to know if ... you could put it on again? You don't need to wear it outside, just here at home. Meimi laughed seductively. "-Of course, baby-

-Baby? That's what you called me when you were drunk! Hmm... I hope the stuff you are drinking isn't alcohol -The young man said amusingly. Meimi laughed, while holding a glass of water on her hand. I'll call you as I like - she said putting her arms around the boy's neck -. You are my beloved baby, handsome and strong, and I love you! And no, I'm not drunk. I don't want to be like that again. McAlllister smiled.

The phone suddenly interrupted the happy couple. Asuka spoke. For the first time I was sober in several weeks. Meimi picked up the horn: -Yes, who is it? -

-Meimi, I've already signed the divorce papers. I just need your signature. You can keep the house, I won't fight it legally. I hope you do well in your future life- The girl began to tremble: - Is this the end then, Daiki? Aren't you coming back? - Nope. And I really hope that this new man of yours is a good guy. I'll be watching him closely-

-Da..da..iki ..- Meimi's mind was full of confusion at that moment. Saying goodbye perhaps forever, after ten years of knowing each other.- she started to turn white. - Goodbye Meimi. Excuse me for the fights we had. Good luck- He hung up The redhead was completely pale and trembling. Her eyes were lost somewhere on the ground. Lee approached. -Meimi, you don't seem alright, what happened? -

-Go away- Hey? It's OK, although I don't know if that's a good...

\- "Go!" Meimi yelled. Lee left immediately without insisting further. Meimi was paralyzed for several long minutes instead. Then, taking a broom, she went to the expensive glassware cupboard, which had been the wedding gift of Asuka's father. With a horrible, high-pitched screech, she hit it until she was tired, throwing a shower of broken glass everywhere. After calming her anger she began to sweep the glass that had been scattered throughout the room, until she felt a sting in her right hand. A glass had cut it. She saw her red blood, the color of wine, run down his arm. Strangely, seeing her blood flow reassured her and released part of the confused feelings inside her. After finishing her clean up, shee sat on the couch, in a catatonic state. Occasionally a solitary tear ran down her porcelain face.

Meanwhile, Daiki entered the Captain's office, a few kilometers from Meimi's house. The man of mature age, incipient bald head and thin beard watched him concerned. Daiki sat in the chair of the officer's desk, in front of him.

-Do you know what it cost me to avoid being sanctioned for raising false charges against that McAllister youngster? - Ishihara snapped severely.

-I'm sorry, Captain- It won't happen again. I asked my wife for divorce, I'm no longer interested in what her new boyfriend is up to- Asuka answered without getting upset.

\- You were lucky that the mayor didn't find out. But his brother did hear about it and was very disappointed of you. "The captain looked at Daiki resignedly. Asuka bit his lip

. -I'm not going to degrade you, although I should do it. However, I'm glad today you don't come with all the bottles of the bar on top. Therefore, I think I should tell you, if you want to keep your job and your rank, you should go to a psychological and psychiatric evaluation with the department's specialists. Secondly, when you had completed it, you must attend therapy sessions to treat alcoholism.

-I'm not ... crazy! - Asuka jumped hitting the table.- Why do I have to continue with this stupidity? -

-Asuka, don't abuse your luck, don't test my patience- the captain answered without flinching, giving the young man a very threatening look. Daiki was silent, and sat down again.

-Good. I must give you some other news. Before you begin your evaluations, I need you to go on a special mission. We already know where Muzotti is hiding. This time he won't escape. One of his men wanted to betray him and shot him. It was only a scratch, but that has given us not only a long time, but all the advantages we could wish for. It shouldn't be difficult. He's hidden in a cabin just outside the city. This time you won't be the leader of the operation - she will be: Rina Takamiya appeared in the portal, smiling broadly. She hadn't changed at all, her elegant, arrogant and serious figure, dressed in the female dress of the police corporation contrasted radically with the sweet, homely and feminine demeanor of Meimi.

So, we see each other again, eh Dai?" she winked at him coquettishly. Asuka smiled back.

An hour later, in several civilian cars, the special police command was heading towards the forests surrounding Seika City. Rina spoke in the copilot seat of the car she shared with Daiki:

-You're going to be the first to enter, Daiki. Be careful, one of Muzzotti's men is an excellent shooter. He was the one who killed Aoshima and Mori in the previous mission.

-I'll keep that in mind.- Asuka had an unpleasant feeling about the mission.

\- Kenshiro and Izumi are going to cover you. - Did you think I was going to leave you alone? - replied the blonde affectionately.

"I'm glad it's them," the young man answered in a choked voice. Both were famous in the corporation for being proven and effective elements. The cars stopped behind a grove, which gave them the advantage of hiding as they made their way to the cabin. The agents began to leave slowly, wearing bulletproof vests. They were able to sneak around the wooden house, where the mobster rested.

-Now! - Rina gave the signal and the agents moved towards the cabin.

-Police of Seika! Hands up! Surrender! "The windows and the door swung with loud bangs, the Mafioso Muzzotti wielded his gun firing in all directions. - Put the gun down now! - Asuka yelled. But something happened. A second later, Asuka knelt involuntarily.

-What's that? - he mumbled falling on his knees. Rina shouted: -Asuka! They have shoot Asuka! That son of a ! #$%^&*! has a sniper rifle !. A second later, the officer next to Rina fell dead, shot in the head. Muzotti laughed slyly, although he was already subdued and handcuffed by two agents.

That's my boy! - growled the capo- Fandelli never fails with the rifle, that's why we call him Eagle's Eye.

-Scatter! - Rina barked. The officers moved as fast as they could, Rina dragged the badly wounded Asuka along with two other agents. Daiki was still conscious, while his companions dragged him. The capo was behind them, making fun of Asuka. What's up, Mr. Sergeant, is this too much for you? "He said slyly. I hold three shots of a similar weapon ... these cops are useless. Oh, too young. You need to man up. Although still, you are a pathetic loser -

– Muzzotti cackled. He shouldn't have provoked Asuka. A second later, the capo was dead with a shot in the forehead, the distorted laughter still on his face. The guards simply realized very late that the mobster's body was becoming limp and heavy.

Daiki, what the ! #$%^&* did you just do! - Rina reproached him- You shouldn't have done that!

-To hell! Babbled Asuka.- He deserved it for being a son of! # $% ^ & *. Rina couldn't say anything and just shook her head nervously. Unexpectedly, a quick shot hit one of the policemen carrying the corpse of the mafioso on the back. On the hill behind them, Fandelli had appeared.

-Now I'm the boss, pigs. And you won't be able to defeat me from this distance!- roared the hitman Down! Rina shrieked, and the agents retreated to seek refuge in the rocks adjacent to the slope. An instant later, Rina's eyes had opened with chilling terror all over her spine: Asuka had been left behind, crawling as he covered his shoulder wound with her left hand.

Daiki! Daiki! Watch out! Throw yourself to the ground! He's gonna kill you! - Rina cried desperately, unable to contain herself anymore.

\- Noooo! – Don't kill him, please! - she howled as he saw the thug's face, putting the rifle in position to hit Daiki in the back of the head. Asuka threatened to throw herself on the ground, expecting the worst. A second later the mobster looked up from the rifle.

What the ! #$%^&*? - He had appeared, instead of a bullet in the tip of the cannon, a small flagpole with the word "BANG" written on the flag.- A second later the man fell, hit in the stomach.

\- You're not going to kill Daiki- Saint Tail, furious, was beating mercilessly the capo, who was unarmed now. "Meimi ..." Asuka whispered, as she watched her ex-wife battering the mobster.

\- Enough, honey. You're next! - The mobster was crazed, pulling a small gun out of his jacket. Saint Tail froze, not knowing what to do. The capo fell suddenly, with a shot in the forehead as his boss. Rina was heading towards them, panting uncontrollably, with spots of dirt and blood on her face and body, holding her gun up.

-Asuka, Asuka ... I killed him. You're safe ... the Phantom Thief helped us ... - When the blonde turned around to thank the thief, she was not there. And neither Asuka.

-What happened? Rina mumbled. -We couldn't see what happened, a cloud of dust prevented us- said one of the agents crawling. When we recovered our sight, Asuka was gone.

Half an hour later Asuka slept peacefully in the hospital. It had been a superficial shot. The doctors told Meimi that he was stable and that an early recovery was expected. The girl sighed, relieving that Asuka was alive. Meimi was sitting next to him on the bed. He looked at him with anguish, waiting for him to wake up.

Two hours later, the young man finally opened his eyes.

-Meimi ... are you? - Asuka whispered in a broken voice-

-Yes ... everything is fine. You were very brave- said the redhead without changing the sad gesture

-Thank you, thank you for saving me…

\- You're welcome-

-You didn't have to do it ... I can take care of myself. Besides, we are no longer married, "Asuka muttered.

Meimi was stunned. How was it possible that he said that just when he was about to die?

-Although we are not ... I, still ...love you! - Meimi snapped.

-Meimi ... - The redhead again had tears of anger and helplessness in her eyes. How ungrateful was Asuka, she thought in her inner self

. -You, ... you, you still love me? - the girl asked. Her voice cracked incessantly Asuka stared at her

-I ... no ... I don't know ... - concluded the young man. Meimi let out a few tears.

-If you need me, call me- the girl hesitated. – I'm going home. -Bye- Meimi left the room slowly and after talking a bit with Asuka's doctors about her situation, she left the hospital.

The girl didn't want to know about anything. She was completely fed up with this situation. Too much stress. Too many fights and difficult situations. When she got home, without even undressing, she laid down on the bed and slept for the rest of the afternoon and night. Meimi woke up. She wasn't only thinking about Asuka, but also about Lee. Who did you both really love? The two men were passionate, intense, in love with their profession, devoted and pleasant ... until Asuka began to drink.

Without getting angry this time in front of that thought, Meimi brooded. Would there be a way to save that relationship, to at least be friends? She knew that the pleasant and loving Asuka was under the alcoholic and always sullen Asuka, but on the other hand, Lee was a brutally honest guy, a bit eccentric and quaint like her father, with a dry and sarcastic humour, but also tender, affectionate and chivalrous guy who gave her a well deserved place as his woman, who treated her as an equal.

She had known him for a short time, but perhaps maturity and the passing of time, make people more honest and transparent about themselves when they meet another person, for which she felt she knew him as much as Daiki ... Again, her unpleasant feelings towards Asuka appeared, his sexist behavior and his selfish attitude... She needed to know something. She should visit Lee. She also missed his touch and his affection after the intense tribulations saving Asuka ...

The young McAllister read sitting in the armchair where Meimi had slept weeks ago. It was nine o'clock at night. Hum? - Express Lee The door had sounded. He didn't know anything about Meimi for three days. He sensed something.

What's up, Meimi? - He said when he saw her at the door, covered with a coat that prevented him from seeing the clothes she wore.

-We must talk, Lee-

-I know, come in- Meimi sat down. She didn't leave her coat. - Doesn't that coat make you hot? -

-No. I'm fine, "the redhead lied.

\- I think I know why you came, Mei.-

\- The girl looked at him and slowly opened her mouth - I've known what happened with Asuka. Very sad. Even though he accused me wrongly and said bad things about me, I don't wish him what's happening to him. And I understand that maybe you don't want us to see each other anymore. After all, he has known you for years, more than I know you.

\- But, I ... sputtered Meimi. No, wait!- -You still love him, Meimi? Be honest with yourself. Don't give me the answer. Just think about it. I'm not going to get mad. You are the one who decides in the end what to do with your life

\- Meimi remembered everything. She remembered how Asuka had changed, from being a loyal, hard-working, ready and loving man, to finally seeing all his faults, many of them difficult to accept for her. But the question of the young McAllister couldn't be answered to herself, after having seen a flash of gratitude in the eyes of Daiki.

-Excuse me Lee. I don't know the answer now. But, I also came because I wanted to see you ...

\- Oh yeah? - Are you okay, something bad happens to you? -

-No, quite the opposite. I want to be, alone with you ... I want ... to know.- -What do you mean?

Meimi stood up. She removed her coat and hang it on the wall. Quickly, she made a ponytail with her long, flowing hair. Saint Tail turned around, facing Lee

-I know you like Saint Tail, so ... I came dressed like her. Only for you.- the redhead spoke tenderly approached Lee and kissed him passionately.

Are you sure Meimi? What about Asuka?

\- He won't miss me. I know. I can almost guess, "she said sweetly as she took the buckle McAllister belt.

-You composed something, baby? - murmured the girl seductively - I did some stuff. Soon I will record my third album -.

A warmth was beginning to fill McAllister's body And Meimi's body was no exception. She seemed to boil. Her cheeks looked like two bright tomatoes.

-Oh yeah? She said sensually as she removed the belt from the musician.

"Tell me more," she purred as she kissed him French style, something she had never done before.

-S-yes, Mei. God! - exclaimed the young man. The heat was increasing. It was obvious what Meimi wanted from him. What are you doing mei? -I just want to play a little with my baby- ... she sang singly while unbuttoning the young man's shirt

. -Take off your pants, now. - demanded the beautiful girl. And the young man could resist no more. Leroy stared at Meimi. She was really beautiful. Her body was very sensual, slim and curvy with medium perky breasts, wide and feminine hips, and long legs. A skin so smooth and well preserved that it looked like she was still fourteen years old. She moved in such a seductive and sensual way that there was no point in continuing to restrict himself.

-To whom I want to lie. I want you, Saint Tail, Meimi Haneoka, the sexiest redhead, the thief of my heart, whoever you are doesn't matter anymore, come here! - Spit the young man lowering his pants .Meimi laughed.

After a few moments they were in bed, kissing passionately. Meimi was still dressed. Lee however, was already naked.

-Guess that ... whispered suggestively. I'm not wearing underwear! -she finished laughing like a naughty girl -Well, you're ready. Shall we continue? -

-Yeah, I just want to ask you something ... -if we're going to make love- ... said Meimi getting a little serious.

What's up? Lee said. Meimi looked at him with tenderness and desire at the same time.

-Play me like you play your guitar. Be passionate. Make me yours and go over my body as you do with the strings of your guitar. Tonight, just play me. Play the most beautiful song in my body. That passion you have when you play, give it to me. I want it inside me, in my skin, I want it to absorb me. I want to know if you are honest in your feelings towards me-

After a few moments of silence where only the suctions of their lips sounded as they came together, Lee spoke:

I love you, Mei.

I ... I love you too, Lee.

The night was very long. Meimi didn't remember being kissed so much, or all over her body, while curving in her incredible, third orgasm of the night. She didn't care about the sweat, nor her loud moans of pleasure, she just wanted to enjoy herself and melt with Lee in bed. Be his and that he was hers. When they had sex, Asuka only managed to make her cum once. And yet she felt alive again as she hadn't felt in ten years. The sadness had almost completely vanished, she barely remembered who Daiki was after kissing her new man all over his body, surrendering to him in the form of the thief. On that night, She was the most satisfied woman in Seika city.


	8. Cosa Nostra

Right after the death of the Mafia boss, the city was convulsing. The mobsters were confused, without any clear leadership. To disguise the crisis of the organization, in the following weeks they carried out a large number of executions against civilians, against officers, against traitors or those they considered useless. Their heads were sometimes placed in the streets, in the squares on the bridges or in the police station of the city. Their bodies were hung on pedestrian bridges in broad daylight. On two occasions they tried to put a car bomb in the restaurant of the owner who had been murdered, and on another occasion in the police station. None of the bombs, fortunately exploded thanks to the work of the officers of Seika. The innocent people of the Seika city were frightened, subdued and paralyzed, the common delinquency, the robberies and the violent fights between traffickers were escalating not only in the slums, but in the well-off neighborhoods and the middle class neighborhoods, the latter where Lee, Meimi, Asuka, Asuka's father and Meimi's parents lived. Even some police officers on their periodic rounds began to extort, threaten and beat innocent people. Due to the climate of insecurity, both Lee and Meimi carried weapons with them, Meimi carried a stun gun and Lee a revolver. Meimi's parents were robbed on some occasion, their car was stolen. Asuka was nowhere to be seen. Meimi melancholically wished he was well ... The mayor was considering militarising the streets and making periodic checkpoints every two hours, twenty-four hours a day ... In one of the alleys near the house of Asuka's father, two men of Mediterranean appearance spoke. One thin and the other was burly. -So, the boss is dead, isn't it Pollizzi? - - What an idiot you are! How you dare to rebel against him! But surely you are very happy. You already fulfilled what you wanted, "said the obese man to his interlocutor, a man with curly hair. -C'mon Peruzzi. Now that our beloved boss and his lapdog Fandelli have died, Girgiani and Quirelli are fighting to know who will be the new capo of this city- But I have them in my sights. The boss will be me. Those two imbeciles cannot distinguish the cannon from the handle of their weapons, and want to be bosses? Our association has declined a lot, so that the boss called those hooligans without class or good cradle? They cannot even speak properly, or even grab a fucking fork ... - You also come from a poor neighborhood, deny your origins? - growled mockingly the man who looked like a pig. -Shut the fuck up, Grasso! - I have my plan ready. Today they will meet at the Chinese restaurant. I'm going to blow them to pieces. - Are you crazy, Pietro? - The fat mobster exploded- The police are behind us, many of the hawks and gunmen are running around like headless chickens, without a leader to guide them, and the pigs in blue are taking advantage of that! Yesterday they caught the Attollini brothers! Throwing a bomb alone would make them cut our heads! You have to be discreet if you want to get rid of them ... I don't know what I would do without you. You may be grease ball, but you have brains, Bianchi ... - Pollizzi exclaimed with a fake laugh. Just don't call me Grasso again ... The boss called me like that ... and I always hated him for doing it- I'm sorry, I can't help it - I express slyly Shut up! - He replied with a sarcastic laugh. This is what you have to do if you want to get rid of those two, listen up ... The assassins climbed into Pollizzi's car and started the march. The next day the headlines of the newspapers of the city announced the death of criminals Girgiani and Quirelli. The latter had died in the Chinese restaurant, poisoned with cyanide. When Girgiani decided to celebrate the death of his rival in a more expensive restaurant, his car exploded, killing him and his personal guard along with several nearby civilians. There were few people on the street where this happened, and fortunately no more than two civilians died. Asuka was going out of his alcohol therapy. He was feeling better in recent weeks. He was taking now a series of antidepressant and psychiatric medications, because the evaluation had indicated that I was suffering from anxiety, depression and post-traumatic stress. The last was perhaps because the violent shooting he was in when his ex-wife saved him was not just an isolated incident. He had been in even more violent shootings before, where he had seen several of his colleagues die in horrible and painful ways. Despite the efforts of the psychologist who treated him, now a heavy sense of guilt subjected the young man. He had failed the woman he loved and she was gone. It was all his fault. For not having attended to their emotional and intimate needs, for neglecting the communication and the love game of every day. But in return, he felt very happy to have the sincere support of Rina, who interceded for him to let him work at least as a clerk at the time he performed his treatment. He had talked a lot with her and their friendship had grown more than when they were teenage boys. She called him every night to find out if he was okay or to continue with his clinical evolution. Before sleeping, Daiki thought about Meimi, and wished she was being very happy with McAllister . There was a loud crack in the glass of the window. Daiki got up. Daiki's father growled from his room, still asleep: -Gah, arg ... Daiki, I told you not to play baseball inside home... now you'll see! - Daiki ignored him. A real, bloody horse's head was on the balcony of the house, along with a message: "You and the thief are next, Sergeant Asuka." The terror was present in his gut, and without wasting time he grabbed his weapon. He put the belt on his pajamas, and fell asleep on the stool in the living room, listening for any suspicious noise. Weeks later, Meimi and Lee laid on the couch holding each other watching television. At last the girl felt loved, respected and protected by her partner. Both she and Lee had developed a very deep bond. In a city practically converted into a battlefield, the love they shared served to comfort each other of the tragedies, violence and decay that surrounded them. She sighed with her head on Lee's chest, while he put an arm around her shoulders. -Are you hungry, sweetie? – whispered Lee -A little bit-... Meimi's guts roared-She already lifted up . "No, malady!" Lee's thunder voice growled. "You have to rest today. Leave everything to me. -Ah, well ... do as you want.- the girl shrugged An hour later, a delicious pork loin with celery salad, Italian pasta and a homemade chocolate ice cream waited at the table. The couple sat down -Goodness, you helped me. The pasta almost burned. And the spine was bland - cackled Lee -It's going to take you more practice. -replied the redhead with a giggle- Eating only instant soups and hamburgers is not very healthy for your health- - I was practicing a lot, I wanted to surprise you this day ... - But it has helped me a lot to learn to cook. I can already make a soup without burning the water. It's much easier to eat something cooked by yourself, than every day's processed trash - Meimi smiled tenderly. -I'm happy to have you by my side- the girl murmured sweetly- I fear our relationship ... you know ... could fail ... – - Meimi, not just music, now you give me a reason to live. More than once I contemplated suicide.- Meimi turned pale, horrified- Not recently, don't worry- she added when seeing the terrified face of her girlfriend- It would be silly to die now, not only for your love. Life may be a pigsty in this city, but…I was thinking…- Do you want to go with me to Ireland? My homeland, my hometown, Belfast - -Think about it - Lee knew what he was risking. A disagreement of that kind could severely damage the relationship if the communication failed or there was no agreement between both parties. He had the best intentions in his heart - I understand that in this city is where your parents live, you were born and grew up. It's just my suggestion. We wouldn't have to stay here after all these scandals that we have lived, or that you have lived- -Let me think about it. I'll tell you soon, "Meimi solved firmly. -Agree- Meimi couldn't stop thinking that her boyfriend was kind of right. Getting away from the city? Maybe doing it for a while, some years maybe it would be a great option ... But it was early to decide for sure. But, how about her parents? They still lived in the city. They didn't know that their daughter's marriage had collapsed and that she now had a new love ... The door rang. It was Daiki. It looked very different from when Meimi saw it for the last time, although it was still somewhat haggard and yellowish. Lee opened: - Can I help you? - Lee was not happy to see the policeman. It barely contained his contempt. -I must speak with you and with Meimi. It's something serious- Lee let him in without looking at. Meimi froze in the living room when she saw her ex-husband. She smiled very briefly and said: Why are... you here, Asuka? - she sighed almost breathless Lee didn't seem happy. Asuka took a seat: Meimi, the mafia has threatened me. Saint Tail has also been threatened with death. We must leave the city immediately. They will come for us at any time. But ... what about my parents? - Meimi whined. They are going to be left alone and unprotected! – Rina has already taken care of that. Two officers are going to take care of them day and night, outside their home. They'll be fine. And if I find out something, I will immediately go to help them. Oh ... thanks to Rina and you, Daiki- Meimi languidly. Really, what you have done makes me feel calmer. - Although in her younger years she and Rina had collided a lot, she could not help but feel a huge gratitude and appreciation for the blonde. Meimi ... I want to talk to your boyfriend, in private- Daiki snapped with a very serious expression -Ah ... - Meimi was paralyzed. -What do you want to tell him? ... terror invaded her Lee came to the fore. His expression more than severe was firm, strong and determined. It radiated an impressive energy, as if it were a rising sun- -If mister policeman wants to talk to me, I'll go- Let's go outside. The men left leaving Meimi eating her nails and whimpering nonstop. In the car. Daiki looked slowly at Lee: -You are much better man than me.- a tear came out of Daiki's bloated eye -What are you talking about? - Lee's anger was fading at the calmness and sincere repentance of Asuka. - I neglected what I loved most for being the best policeman- You deserve it more than me. I was such a fool…- -I think you mean a lot to Meimi. I saw his expression when you arrived, "he mused seriously. -I also ... I saw something. She hugs you like that ... like she did with me when we were kids! - the detective let out an strangled cry. -And if I got out of the way? The musician said to him.- She still loves you very much I see. And I cannot demand anything from Mei. She has to define herself. -If you do that, I kill you- Daiki roared through tears, taking a red tint.- I swear, I don't mind going to jail, but I'll kill you if you leave Meimi ... – -Why not? She maybe doesn't want a crazy bohemian like me! Also I don't earn much money! Money could be a problem in marriage, you haven't thought about it? - mumbled the young man with brown hair. Asuka growled. He made a fierce grimace. But he managed to calm down in a second. And again you show me you are wiser than me. Money doesn't matter a shit to me! - I grumble- I plan to support her if she needs it. You have something that I can never have ... - I don't know…- Dude, stop being such an idiot! - Asuka shot Lee a blow. The young man's nose started to bleed. Asuka looked at him, filled with embarrassment. I did not want to hit him this time. It felt terrible. This time he had really messed it up. He quickly handed Lee a handkerchief, while the boy was catatonic. If I can help you, I recently met an executive of a record company. He is looking for a music producer, someone with knowledge of music ... It is a well-paid job. Maybe, I can give you some information if you need it ... - whispered the crippled Daiki. Thank you very much - answered the musician without looking at the policeman. And as for Meimi ... – What happens?- The young man with brown hair looked up. There were still traces of blood on his lips and chin. I won't leave her. - Thanks for that blow, Asuka. It has helped me to remain firm in my convictions. For a moment, when I saw you, I wanted to be the old me. You have also been brave. You have changed. You have left behind a sad past. You're admirable. Asuka smiled. Friends? - the detective extended his hand. Okay. "The musician said, firmly pressing Asuka's hand. -Promise me that Meimi will be very happy with you. - repeated Daiki- And if you don't, I'll skin you myself - ended with a bitter smile- - Of course she has been happy! She has been many times and will continue to be. You should have heard her. That woman is a bomb. Oh, her moans are very sweet - he turned the musician with a mocking smile. Meimi heard Asuka scream. Scared, she went to the window. Lee burst out laughing as the blood came out through his nose ... -What the hell did he do! – Meimi was very offended- As soon as I put my hands on him, he'll regret it! - the girl growled, throwing sparks. -Ah, I made him a little joke. I think he's still very sensitive. - Lee chuckled cynically. -Ah, I'm going to heal you. You're bleeding. What did you say to him. Tell me please, "pleaded Meimi Lee whispered in her ear what the detective had told him. The neighbors began to look at them curiously. Meimi could not help but let out a cheerful laugh, and hugging her boyfriend, they went back into the house. 


	9. Self sacrifice

You are an idiot Peruzzi! The hit man gave his obese partner a hard slap. They are following us because of your stupid idea. Where is your intelligence, stronzzo? "Pollizzi furiously showed his yellow and rotten teeth.

-It was only to confuse them, perhaps they fall into the trap ... haven't you heard about psychological warfare? - Snorted Peruzzi, rubbing his cheek where his accomplice had beaten him. You have to scare the blue cowards, so we attack a target that's not expected! - coughed machiavellianly the disgusting subject.

You know then, the identity of the thief? : demanded Pollizzi No, but I suspect who she might be ... She must be close to that Asuka brat. Don't worry about that now ... if we have the sergeant, we have the thief.

\- My sources among the blue ones tell me that it's very possible they know each other. After all, she appeared when Fandelli almost killed the kid ... - Peruzzi hissed . Anyway, you have to change the plan. You were too obvious. The thug exclaimed. I think ... maybe there is a link ... something or someone we could use to attract the thief and that Asuka ...

I remember! - grumbled the obese- There's in the chapel of Santa Paula ... a nun who handles treasure and alms. It's called Mimori or something like that. Those shitty Pauline nuns have been having a good time without giving their collaboration to our union. Maybe it's time to pay them a visit, "the man gurgled. If we catch the nun we may attract the sergeant and the thief ... But we won't go alone. I'm going to bring the Conti.

T-the- Conti? ... Peruzzi trembled ... "I don't think it's ... a good ..." "Stop exaggerating, fatty!" The man snapped. They're the best ones for this job.- -A-are you sure, Pietro? Those guys have real thirst for blood ... they don't mind killing anyone to do what they're told ... I even saw them kill an old man who tripped over them ... - Do you want to kill the sergeant or not? - the sniper snarled. To extreme times, extreme measures. With the sergeant dead, the city will be ours. We will not have any more trouble. That old captain will die soon. I have traitors to take care of him. The table is served, bambino.

The next day, Seira sang absent-mindedly while cleaning the chalices from the altar of the chapel. It was a sunny day, and the stained glass windows projected a kaleidoscope of bright and cheerful colors on the pews of the church. - Sister, I need help ... - A ragged and obese man was approaching the altar. -Whatever you want, my son-

-Give me all the money, ! #$%^&*! - Peruzzi pulled a machine gun out of his rags- Seira let out a screech of terror- Three tall men, very aggressive looking, carrying automatic weapons appeared at the church gate. One of them had horrible scars on his face, another was head shaved and the other had a scar on the side of his neck. Come on sister, do what my partner tells you and you won't be hurt.

\- Pollizi had entered the church. - Take what you want but don't hurt us! - Seira moaned. Go for the alms and everything that has value in this dirty church! - Pollizzi ordered the Conti. The mobsters went to the altar and began to rob it. -And you, sister, come with us. - the repulsive Peruzzi growled at her. Better be silent. Pollizi put tape in Seira's mouth.

Manato walked to the church. He had something to ask Seira. He was bored given Rina was very busy always and normally, due to the dangerousness of her missions, he wasn't so required for the missions in which Rina participated. For this reason, he had taken a job as a photographer in the social section, in the local newspaper. And to kill time, he sometimes visited Seira in the chapel.

Manato turned the corner when he saw the men dressed in black putting Seira inside a car, which sped up grinding wheels. He couldn't believe what his eyes had witnessed.

Rina listened to her friend Manato, while he continued shuddering with wide open eyes

\- I couldn't do anything ... Those guys made me so scared ... Also, they were armed to the teeth ...

– Asuka entered Rina's office. "Manato, stay here at the headquarters." The young detective spoke. "We're going to rescue Seira at all costs. Those dirty mobsters are already filling my patience. Now they mess with a friend! - he hit the table. Rina spoke, full of determination.

-It sure is Pietro Pollizzi. He wants to take control of the mafia in this city. We are not going to let him get away with it. If we catch him the mafia in this city will suffer a very strong blow. It is a golden opportunity. But we should not let Seira's life be in danger. - We have to be very cautious. - I'm worried what those bastards may be doing to her ... -

The blonde squeezed her fists. "Miss Rina ... we have bad news ... a transit officer has shot Captain Ishihara and he is dead ..." the pale police officer mumbled, entering the office. - What the hell? - Rina shouted ... We should have known ... those accursed mobsters have corrupted several of our officers ... she murmured- We must move now! The officer yelled, banging the table. I must speak immediately with the commissioner to tell us the following ... - the blonde snorted.

Half an hour later, in an old conference room, the best Seika police officers were assembled. They had also called the commissioner to request the support of the SWAT teams, who were arriving at the station at that time. -I've been in charge. Now I'm the captain of this department - sentenced Rina to the front of the agents. It was a last minute decision, because the commissioner is very pressured by the government. If we fail this mission, they will militarize the streets. We should not let those sons of ! #$%^&* keep stealing our peace of mind. We don't want us and our families to keep hiding for fear that some social garbage will kill us. We must stop them once, give them a blow so hard that they cannot recover ...! - she shouted full of conviction hitting the stand. The blonde was greeted with cheers from her fellow police officers. She smiled coldly and gave the order to leave the room.

Rina Takamiya approached Asuka. -You're going to be the second in command. I need you to cover me please. If something happens to me, the operation will continue with you at the helm

\- Agree. I'll be your eyes and your extra ears, Rina- Daiki swallowed. For the first time in a long time, I was afraid. On the move! - The police went to the armories, ready to equip themselves with the best attachments to face the most dangerous criminals. In a few minutes, they were ready. Climbing the police trucks, the officers were closely watched by the SWAT teams. Rina and Daiki climbed into the same truck.

You know where they are, Rina?

-They are on Midori Street, in an abandoned building that used to be a mattress factory- All right! The caravan of security agents marched down the main street, sounding the sirens loudly.

Lee was walking down the street. Right on Midori street. On the adjacent street were the musical instrument stores. He had broken a string on his guitar and needed to change it. The sirens took him out of his reverie. Hey? A fat man ran down the street, losing his breath. He collided with Lee. Take off you idiot! The man had fallen to the floor and stuck his foot in a strainer with the lid broken

. -Excuse sir. Can I help you? –

-No! Get out of here! - the obese huffed.

"Stop playing with the garbage, Peruzzi." A jaded voice sounded. Pollizzi left the abandoned building, wielding his weapon. Lee didn't waste time. He pulled out his revolver and stood guard.

"I don't have time to play," Pollizzi growled coldly at Lee. If you appreciate your life, you will leave here immediately. Lee lowered the gun and was thinking of retreating, when he heard the police trucks and the SWAT, loudly squealing wheels and sirens. Lee was surprised by the rumble, and crouched down to see what was happening behind him. Police!

\- Peruzzi barked, who still couldn't get rid of the strain. Pollizzi immediately snuck into the building. While the trucks were parked and some lined up to close the street, Peruzzi pulled away with a bang. He fell very close to Lee, who had hidden behind a telephone booth. The horrible obese got up, hiding from the agents, and looked at Lee.

-I don't like you, stop staring at me! - and holded his gun Lee received only a scratch on his forearm. But Peruzzi was not so lucky. He was shot in the foot. -You idiot, my foot! .- A flat, nasal voice rang next to Lee: -

\- Piggy , bring the Irishman here. Let's say hello. – One of the Conti was stealthily peeking out the window without glass, pointing to Lee with his machine gun. Lee had no choice but entering through the window while the mobster pointed him with his weapon. The agents had begun to descend. Some evacuated civilians, others prepared to enter the building, and some more, were ready to cover those who were going to penetrate the construction.

-Look at that! An agent yelled near Asuka. They had taken a civilian hostage !. I had seen Peruzzi enter with Lee into the building. Asuka had a cold fury hit. He had to stop this madness at any cost.

The agents deployed the megaphone horns. First we would have to negotiate, maybe ... although at this point it was absurd, Daiki thought. Lee was led by the hitmen through a dirty corridor full of cobwebs. They stopped in front of a cleaning closet. They had tied his hands and removed his weapon. They shoved him into it and closed the door without worrying if it had closed properly or not. -Why I can't kill him ... - said the clipped Conti.

I want to kill him now! "Little brother, always so impatient," replied the Conti coldly, who had frightened Lee, the one with the scar on his neck. - Shut up, you two! - Pollizzi cried. It would be better to have them hostage. Our goal is not them, but Sergeant Asuka. Sure he will come. And I want you to be spray him from head to toe.

\- COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP AND NOBODY WILL BE HURT! - Rina's voice boomed on the speakers. Oh, now a ! #$%^&* is her boss? These cops are getting more pathetic!- the Conti shaved laugh stupidly. "That ! #$%^&* killed Fandelli, little brother," said the one with the flat voice.

-I would like to skin her with my own hands ... hehehehe ... - It will be hard to peel! Isn't it, Fillippo? -

\- You always have to be so eschatological, little brother? Grumbled the nasal hitman. You can skin and do everything you want to that Asuka, Giorgio. "Pollizzi said wearily. Now, call Enrico and leave those blues with more holes than a cheese! A few minutes later, the policemen received a series of fast and precise bursts of shrapnel in response to Rina's allegations. Obviously, the criminals weren't going to surrender.

-We will enter. We will use the snipers to cover us- Rina whispered to Asuka.- Now! While the mobsters exchanged shots with the precision shooters. A group of SWAT agents and the Seika police entered the building, with the young officers at the head. They entered the room in complete silence, without anyone showing up. They took the stairs in front of the entrance.

"They're inside," roared Pollizzi. Peruzzi, you know what to do !. My specialty!

-Don't be lazy and go down to do it. -Grotesquely smiled the fat capo. Where is the glamour? Do it now, idiot! - roared the mobster from his crooked teeth In reviewing the last room of the second floor, a terrible explosion brought the officers ahead, with Asuka and Rina leading.

! #$%^&*! - Asuka grumbled. "They have bombs! We have to be careful, maybe there's more! That bomb ... surely surprised the second group! - Rina shouted They continued with the climb. When they reached a landing on the third floor, they were met with bursts of shrapnel. The Conti and Pollizzi were waiting for them. Rina and Asuka reacted quickly, but some of their fellow officers were not so lucky.

Here it is, the boy came to play! - barked Giorgio Conti! - Give me the honors Pietro. Already, do what you want. Just don't hit him in the face - Pollizzi laughed evilly. I want the cops to recognize him when they find his body. The mobster began to laugh like a fool while Asuka and Rina got up and wielded their weapons. The SWAT members who followed them did the same.

"Give up now. We don't want more deaths," Rina snapped coldly. -Oh my God. That ! #$%^&* doesn't shut up!-Lamented the stupid Giorgio. I'm going to kill her, I'm fed up. The guy pressed the trigger. No bullets came out. But yes, I just loaded it? Where do you buy these rifles, Phillippo, in China?

-Don't be stupid bro... the mafioso of the nasal voice couldn't finish the sentence, because suddenly a rain of serpentines fell on him through the shattered roof...

\- What the hell? –

It's showtime! – Saint Tail had appeared above the astonished gaze of the gangsters and the agents. Asuka couldn't contain a cry of joy. Next, a series of brightly colored lights and smoke blinded criminals and policemen. A lot of white doves appeared out of nowhere distracting the mobsters

\- What's happening here! What's wrong? - Pollizi screamed uncontrollably, pointing his weapon everywhere, before being tackled by Asuka. The three mobsters were confused. They kept coughing and looking around while the pigeons fluttered pecking at their faces and hands. -Look brother, you have a cloth, it comes out of your mouth! - shouted Giorgio

The mafioso with the scars on his face couldn't speak. An extensive wizard's fabric, of various colors, came out of his mouth. It seemed to have no end. The capo began to turn purple as he collapsed with his knees on the ground.

.Hahahaha - how cute! - the shaved hitman stammered. Now yeah, I'll take care of you, evil witch, this is going to be your last, Oooooooh ! A tape at the feet of the stupid criminal had knocked him down. The subject fell with a great crash, breaking the wooden floor and falling to the lower floor. Polizzi still fought fiercely with Asuka.

Both detached from their weapons, they wallowed in the dusty floor of the building. The mafioso with the nasal voice kept sneezing. His face had been sprayed with pepper spray. Rina went to him and hit him hard, knocking him to the ground. The agents did not know what to do, in the middle of the noise the dust and the lights. Until they heard Rina's voice screaming at them! Wait for us on the floor below! We have this under control! We almost submit them! – The agents obeyed. The scarred hood crawled with great difficulty, unable to breathe. A blow to the head finally knocked him down. Saint Tail had the heel on the man's back as she shook and turned her cane.

The delinquent of the nasal voice had run around the room fleeing from the pigeons that scratched and pecked him, while Rina pursued him to handcuff him. Peruzzi came running, carrying a grenade in his hands.

-Now you're going to die, stupid cops. Take this! – he was going to activate the grenade, but it didn't work. The guy's fingers were trapped in a bicolor tubular trap. The man screamed in frustration, trying to break free but only got stuck even more. Until suddenly, a blow to the back made him fall. Lee had escaped his confinement. He was holding a plank, with which he kept hitting the fat man, who kept screaming and whining.

-So, Irish ! #$%^&*, huh? Sicilian coward! I'm going to show you what we are made of in the Emerald Island! – Peruzzi tried to take his weapon, but suddenly it was floating through the air. He crawled toward another of the abandoned weapons, only to receive a shower of razor-sharp cards that cut off his hand. Lee kept hitting him endlessly with the board. The smoke was dissipating. Asuka lay on the floor, covered in scrapes. He had lost Pollizzi's trail amid the smoke and lights of the fight.

The mobster of the cold voice approached Asuka with the gun at the ready, with red and watery eyes, hands and face come bleeding wounds. He would have managed to hit him if it wasn't for a slip with a banana peel of joke that led him to crash loudly against the wall. And she saw Pollizi, who was escaping down the hall to another room on the third floor. -Don't let him escape!. Saint Tail, Rina and Asuka ran after him. The man briefly entered a closet and came out with a belt loaded with dynamite ...

That's it, it's over! - He laughed. Just as I thought. The thief appeared to help you, Sergeant! - Now all of you are going to die along with me! - He looked at them with eyes of exorbitant madness, making an ugly grimace with his yellow teeth.

One two Three…! - screamed Saint Tail The capo triggered the bomb. Nothing happened. When he shook it, a series of colored plastic worms came out of it, which terrified the delinquent by surprise.

What the hell is this? ... Don't make fun of me! He threw himself on Asuka. They rolled on the floor again while Meimi and Rina followed. Rina kicked the capo while Meimi threw streamers at both of them. Get out of here! "Pollizzi yelled, getting up and giving Rina a hard blow. Meimi held her. Rina had been somewhat dazed by the blow. Placing Rina carefully on a wall, Meimi went to help Daiki.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Meimi's foot. Peruzzi was still conscious. Lee crawled with difficulty a few meters from the mobster. Asuka was lying on her back, growling in pain. He is completely exhausted by the fight. Pollizzi took his gun. Sinister had trouble getting free. He had no more tricks and the man held her with great force.

-You're finished! Roared Pollizzi pointing his gun at Meimi. You may be very pretty, but I'll kill you! - Asuka was left lying, unable to move.

\- Nooooooooo!

\- Bang! Meimi had closed her eyes tightly, waiting for her end. But nothing had happened. At least not to her. Between her and the criminal, there was Rina. Her body fell to the ground. Blood gushed from her body. He had shot her in the neck. Meimi stayed frozen. It wasn't possible what she was seeing. The mafioso, confused, didn't realize that Asuka had pointed the gun at him and that his shot had hit him right in the chest. A dry thud indicated Pollizzi had perished. His corpse was next to Rina, who didn't stop having violent spasms

. -Boss! - Peruzzi didn't believe his eyes. Chopped by the surprise, he loosened the hand with which he was holding Meimi and she freed herself, but not before giving him a full face kick. The fat man sputtered, his nose broken and blinded by the pain.

\- Rina! - Shouted Daiki. Rina, you cannot die here!

Daiki laid her on his lap

\- Daiki ... murmured Rina with her mouth full of blood. You are a great ... policeman ... never give up ... The helicopters and ambulances began to provoke their well-known bustle. Asuka looked around. Lee and Saint Tail had vanished

-How is she, doctor? - A while later, Asuka was in the hospital, his clothes covered in blood and dust. He could barely stand because of the titanic effort he had made that day. I'm so sorry, young man - We couldn't save your friend's life. Asuka banged his head against the wall of the sanatorium, making a dry noise. Tears washed away the dirt and blood that covered his face as he clenched his fists, eaten away by pain and helplessness.


	10. Transparent colored glasses

\- Don't let your heart be troubled. Believe in God. Believe also in me. In my Father's house are many homes. If it weren't so, I would have told you. I am going to prepare a place for you. If I go and prepare a place for you, I will come again, and will receive you to myself; that where I am, you may be there also. Where I go, you know, and you know the way."

The priest concluded the prayer by looking abstractedly at the people gathered around the newly dug tomb. In the bottom, there was the coffin of Rina Takamiya. Daiki threw a white flower into the hole. Meimi was at his side, touched by grief. Manato was in front of Meimi and Asuka, crying in silence.

-Rina was a brave woman, a passionate and driven woman who fought to the ultimate consequences, put her life at risk to defend the weak, those oppressed by injustice, and those who don't have a voice to represent them. Just as our Lord Jesus said: Blessed are the poor in spirit, for theirs is the kingdom of heaven.

\- Lee was behind Meimi and Asuka, conversing at times with Seira. He still wore bandages on his face and arms, while Seira had her left arm in a sling.

"That girl was truly brave," Lee muttered. I didn't know that there was a rivalry between her and Mei when they went to the institute.- - In the end, it was admirable what she did ...

\- Seira whispered -. I hope her sacrifice is never forgotten. Meimi turned around. The gravediggers had begun pouring dirt into the hole. Daiki followed her.

-How do you feel, Mei? - Seira told her diligently. - I still cannot believe Rina gave her life to save me. I was so close to dying, however ... I would have liked to know her more. "Meimi sobbed.

-Rina was amazing.- Manato said with his face red, streaked with tears. She was beautiful, strong, brave, tenacious... I'm going to miss her a lot. There will be no other like her, neither as a police nor as a friend, "he moaned. Asuka hugged him.

– Be quiet, Manato, we are with you in grief. We are very sorry- Daiki said, squeezing him hard- Lee felt a little excluded from the scene of the old friends gathered. But he couldn't blame them. He left them continue to mourn their sorrows without interrupting them. He turned around and looked at the landscape of the cemetery.

-In the end, the people who least expected, are those who show us acts of great nobility- Seira pointed tenuous. Meimi sobbed as Asuka ran a hand over her shoulder to comfort her. Manato wiped his eyes with tears on the floor. Meimi, excuse me for a moment? I'm going to take Manato to his car. Daiki announced They crossed paths with Lee, who stared stoically at the blue sky.

Daiki addressed him: -What happens to you, why are you here? You can come to us. We have lived so many things that you are already of ours. There is no grudges between us, is it?

\- Daiki spoke kindly "There are not any," replied Lee relieved. Asuka embraced him fraternally.-

-You are a true gentleman. You defended Meimi with incredible courage. You fought until the end. If you had died,that would be very disappointing. I would have resurrected you and killed you again! "Asuka was full of appreciation for her new friend.

-It must be an Irish thing, -chuckled the young Irishman.- We are hard to peel.-

-I think so. Asuka smiled. Sorry, I have to take Manato to his car. See you around.

-Lee, come here- Meimi said mellifluously in a weak voice. The young man approached her and Seira. -I suppose there was not time to introduce ourselves with all this disorder that we face ... Seira, this is Lee McAllister, my ... boyfriend- ended with a whisper the redhead.

"Nice to meet you, Seira." The young man and the nun greeted each other politely. -I'm very sorry, Mei.- the friend sighed- In the end it was true. Daiki and you couldn't amend fences.-

-But I've forgiven him. And he has also. - Maybe we don't have to be a couple. We have lived so many things and we have changed so much that perhaps we are no longer compatible as a couple, but we can still be friends- -I'm sorry I was such a bad listener- Seira mused- Maybe I would have avoided this.-

-The past cannot be erased, little friend- Meimi took her friend's hand and held it between her own. -You remember what you told me that day in the chapel? If I had never wanted to live by myself, love myself and meet myself, Daiki and I would have killed each other ... –

-Now you're the one who teaches me to me - laugh playfully the short-haired girl- And it's true. I have something to confess, too ... "The nun's face stiffened.

-Tell me-

-I left the convent. I couldn't take it anymore.- Meimi looked at her with her eyes made of plates- Don't look at me like that, silly! - Seira faltered- Simply, since that day that I saw you so determined after that advice I gave you, I started thinking a lot. And now I have decided to volunteer for UNESCO. I think I can have more time to help those most in need of just spending the day in a convent without doing anything. "The girl quickly resolved.

Manato and Daiki returned. Manato looked much calmer. Seira turned her gaze towards him. -Do you want us to go for a drink, Mani? ("Mani?" How cheesy! "Asuka mumbled." Be quiet, Daiki! "Meimi growled)

-Of course Sei- smiled the photographer foolishly. I'll take you, let's go in my car. -You two, since when? - Daiki- muttered again -We've been seeing some weeks- Seira replied- Ah, now it makes sense why Manato was so worried! - DAIKI! Meimi roared. Everyone laughed. "I wish you well, Sei."

Meimi's eyes gleamed as she looked at her friend. -Mani is amazing. He is a very committed and faithful subject. I think ... I'm starting to really love him- Manato could not help but blush as he hugged his girlfriend. - We are going - pointed Manato, and advanced with Seira hand in hand to the parking lot of the cemetery.

\- At last, it all ended Mei ... Asuka spoke with a resigned sigh to Meimi.- It's going to be strange to get used to life without you ... so close ... - she blushed.

\- We can still be friends ... - Meimi put her hand on Asuka's shoulder.

\- Wait a second- Lee was behind them, a placid expression on his face.

-Let me talk for a minute with Meimi- begged Daiki

"Go ahead," conceded the young man, turning around and marching in the opposite direction.

Meimi ... I want to ask you something, for the last time

What do you want?

Can I kiss you for the last time?

Meimi did not express anything on her face:

Let it be only once. I agree.

The old couple kissed.

They didn't realize that the Irishman was looking at them. But his look was not one of jealousy. For a minute the stern expression with which Meimi met him and later a smile of satisfaction appeared

. -I love you Meimi ... I'll be aware of you ... –

-I love you too, Daiki. You are an exceptional person ... -

-If Lee tries to hurt you, I'll give him his due! - Daiki growled

-Don't even think about it! First I'm going to kick your ! #$%^&*!- the girl grumbled.

A second later they could only laugh uncontrollably. Meimi and Lee got in the car. Meimi felt a bit strange for having kissed Daiki after all this time, but she did not regret it. It was a way to make peace with their past and to seal a great friendship that had lasted for years.

They had barely advanced a few meters inside the car when Lee spoke:

\- I saw you, you kissed- Lee said in a flat voice.

\- Ahhh ... Meimi was furious suddenly. So what? That doesn't mean anything. Don't fool yourself.-

\- Calm young lady. It's not to get upset ... - Meimi looked at him like an angry lioness- Actually, I understand why you did it. And I respect it.

Meimi felt bad for getting mad at Lee. She kept silent while squeezing her boyfriend's hand. She rested her head on the boy's shoulder. They didn't touch the subject again.

A few weeks later, Meimi's parents dined at the girl's house. Lee had prepared dinner, and fortunately nothing had burned, nothing was tasteless or worse, no one had fallen ill.

-Ah, it's wonderful! You know the magician Lombardi! - Genichiro Haneoka, the father of Meimi- jumped happily. It is simply exalted, how to make the tower of Pisa and the public of the Coliseum disappear ... I would have liked to achieve something like this!

-Ah, Mr. Haneoka, I will tell you the truth, that man is ... - Oh! A nudge from Meimi hit the musician in the ribs. Meimi had a narrow look of warning ... yes, it's wonderful, it's a great magician. The best in the world!- Lee babbled nervously.

-What about Daiki, Meimi? How have you been? It's a pity that you cannot understand each other... "Eimi, Meimi's mother, kindly said. - He's OK.- her daughter answered diligently- They have promoted him in his work.

-Although your new boyfriend ... how does you say his name is? McAlas? McMillan? He is quite handsome ... oh, I would have liked your father to be French, that accent melts me ... - Mrs. Haneoka muttered ecstatically. Genichiro and Lee cringed in their chairs, embarrassed. "Mom!" Meimi moaned and flushed. Is McAllister, you forgot? – Everyone laughed. Lee shook Meimi's hand under the table and she did the same. Life for once, seemed to be improving in Seika city. The sun shined. Meimi's eyes had also returned to shine like two sapphires illuminated by the light of the moon ...


End file.
